


until the gravity's too much

by possibilityleft



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Fusion, Fusion Prejudice, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl doesn't know how to feel about the new fusion that's joined up with the rebels.  Rose Quartz is having ideas.</p><p>  <em>"I don't know," Pearl said.  "I wonder how safe it is to remain fused for so long."</em></p><p>  <em>"So do I!" Rose said.  "We're learning so much.  I wonder..."  She hesitated, but not too long.  "If it would be possible for other Gems to do as they have."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	until the gravity's too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> Set directly post "The Answer," with spoilers for that episode.

"They were fused again today," Pearl observed, fingers smoothing her tunic. She gave Rose a look from the corner of her eye. She'd kept the disapproval from her voice, but only just.

It would take time for Pearl to accept Garnet. Rose understood that. She'd ordered -- _asked_ Pearl to be polite, and do her best to understand something that Pearl claimed to have no experience with. It had been a request, not an order, but she knew how Pearl would interpret it. And she also knew that Pearl was closer to knowing what Ruby and Sapphire were learning than she'd admit. As a Pearl, she was programmed for devotion. Ruby and Sapphire were choosing to be together, choosing every day. Pearl would never leave Rose.

Sometimes Rose didn't think they would ever get past that. She wouldn't quit trying.

"Did Garnet look the same?" Rose asked, tone innocent. Homeworld knew almost nothing about non-duplicate Gem fusions. Rose had learned a lot already. Garnet's abilities were a powerful mix of Ruby and Sapphire's, somehow even stronger than the two Gems were when separated. And beyond her fighting capabilities, Rose was learning that she was much her own person as well. A new name was part of that, but Pearl didn't like to use it.

Perhaps it was too close to Pearl's own situation for her to understand.

The two of them were standing in a favorite clearing of theirs. Rose had just returned from a reconnaissance mission, looking in on the remaining diplomats, all of whom were still reeling over Sapphire's disappearance. Almost no sapphires had the ability to see the future as well as she did. The Diamonds would miss her.

And right now, she was resting next to Ruby in a tree not far from them. She saw Rose's future now, and she hadn't left yet.

"Yes," Pearl admitted. "Every time."

"How interesting," Rose said. "I wonder if it would change if they regenerated."

"I don't know," Pearl said. "I wonder how safe it is to remain fused for so long."

"So do I!" Rose said. "We're learning so much. I wonder..." She hesitated, but not too long. "If it would be possible for other Gems to do as they have."

Pearl's spine went stiff. She was looking right at Rose then, as if expecting to read laughter on her face, or hoping for it.

"I don't think it would be beneficial," Pearl said, and a flush crossed her cheeks.

"But don't you wonder? Come here, Pearl," Rose said, "if you would like."

Pearl crossed the field to stand next to her, and Rose opened her arms. Pearl settled in carefully against her, their projected bodies touching. Rose didn't move, allowing Pearl to decide how close she would stand. After a moment, Pearl leaned into Rose, sighing.

"I do wonder," she whispered, and Rose lifted a hand and rested it on her shoulder.


End file.
